


Do you want to play with me?

by Yinyinng



Series: Love Unholyc [3]
Category: Love Unholyc
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Not sponsored, S/M, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyinng/pseuds/Yinyinng
Summary: A collection of prompts about living with Jung Hi. It was an arrangement you couldn't imagine, but it works. This relationship is a mutual exchange with no strings attached, at least you think so.  Multiple parts!
Relationships: Jung Hi x OC
Series: Love Unholyc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975903
Kudos: 28





	Do you want to play with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I was working on my Wonseok fic when I came across this thing that sparked an inspiration/acme in me! I'm also a lover of BDSM (TMI) so I want to present a hot yet consensial and meticulous BDSM relationship! I apologize if it's too vanilla and the the formatting is weird. I hope you enjoy part 1~

A black sports car pulls up in front of an inconspicuous house, naturally parking in front. Although it looked simple enough to blend in, the house was inside a rich neighborhood with tight security and protected the privacy of its residents.

Why would you top-notch privacy? Well... Unexpectedly you ended up having a relationship with a very popular Korean idol, Jung Hi, and it would not be beneficial for both of you to make your relationship public.

What about you? Your identity has more freedom, but if the news gets out an heiress of a big international company fancying someone from the entertainment industry wouldn’t be good,

Although you call it a relationship, there aren't any romantic feelings involved, at least you don't think so. There are lust and obsession, but to call it love would be troubling. In short, you live in the same house and satisfy each other. More ties than friends-with-benefits but less romance than a real relationship.

Your fateful encounter with Jung Hi happened a year and a half ago when you went to the Korea branch for a short inspection. It wasn't your first time, so you wanted something different, and as would luck have it the invitation for a BDSM masquerade party was in your inbox.

It might be a foreign concept for others but these parties are relatively safe with invite-only policies and you could only enter through recommendations and a background check. Because you've been accustomed to these kinds of parties, enjoying the sights and people, you let your guard down. You didn't expect the night you let your guard down and bringing a person to your hotel for the first time would lead to this arrangement.

Admittedly, you've always been careful bringing anyone back due to your status but he was disarming and beautiful. Maybe it was the alcohol in your system but it was a crazy long night as just remembering it makes you feel hot.

You turn off the car engine and sigh in embarrassment recalling how you ran away like some man taking advantage of a girl after a one-night stand. That wasn't your intention but something happened in the company that needed you right away that you forgot to give him any contact information, not even getting the time to go back to your hotel before flying to another country. They assured you that he was cared for and they let him stay in the hotel as long as he wanted, but he also left after waking up.

It wasn't until another year later that you met again at a party, a job-related one. SM'S was invited by their record label to mingle amongst businessmen and other A-list celebrities. You didn't recognize him but he remembered you, casually approaching you in your private booth, not fearing your position while giving ambiguous suggestions.

It was a complicated process but the previous hook-ups turned into sleepovers then sleepovers turned into this, a full-time arrangement. You both live in the house but due to the nature of both your jobs, you don't get to meet as often.

Warm air welcomes you as you step into the house and you soak in the wonderful feeling of coming back home to Hi again.

"I'm home!" you announced and the sound of footsteps followed by a happy Jung Hi appearing in front of you.  
"Welcome home, wife!"

You smile at this and reach out to kiss him. You didn't this nickname but you also didn't take it to heart

"Is it that kind of play today?"  
"No~ I just like calling you that. Have you eaten?"  
"Yes~ I ate before coming home, did you?"  
"Yup! I went by Ripeato. I was practicing my lines before you came."

We naturally move to the couch and cuddle. It's been so long since we've spent time together. He pulls up his script and starts memorizing.

“The chemistry between us is as sweet as chocolate. Ghenne chocolate~” Jung Hi looks up from his script then towards me “How was it? Was it good?”

Ah~ This person is as sweet as chocolate, no, more than chocolate. Chocolate that melts in your mouth and in your hands.  
“Jung Hi, do you want to improve?” his ears seemed to perk up “then, I’ll teach you how to have a voice that melts all of their ears. Do you want to play with me?”

Jung Hi’s eyes form crescents “Okay, if nuna wants to teach me, then I’ll gladly take it.”  
With this, you have his consent. [Do you want to play with me?] were the starting words that’ll pull you both into flames.

“First,” you pull him closer to your embrace and your hand makes its way over his shirt, gently caressing his body, “just keep reading and I’ll give you pointers.” Jung nods obediently letting you tease him. The more his excitement builds up; the more his voice shakes. You pulled him to face you and started licking his neck while your free hand made its way from over his shirt to under it.

“The chemistry between us...ha..ha….is as sweet as chocolate..ah..Ghe-” he paused when you rubbed his nipple. You don’t say anything aside from a low hum and with your mouth still paying attention to his neck, the low hum felt very good “Ah- Ghenne chocolate.”

“It was good, but you stopped midway. Where’s your professionalism?” Your face serious as you say this but your hand continues to play with his nipples. You can feel a tent forming in his pants. You continue teasing his chest, this time bringing your mouth along,

“Ghenne chocolate-Ow!” He flinched when you nipped him. “Wrong.” you reminded him before focusing back on licking his chest. You feel him shudder and his voice getting huskier.  
“The..ha..ha..chemist..between us..ha..hmmm..ahn..ha... is as sweet as..ah..chocolate.” He licks his lips before continuing, “Ghenne chocolate.”

Since he didn't hear a reply nor did you stop, he also kept reciting. "The chemistrybetwee-" he moans this time as you palm through the hard-on in his pants. You unzip it with one hand and free his member. It was dripping in pre-cum, looking really tasty, but you noticed Hi stopped talking.

He looked flush, dazed, and concentrating enjoying your gentle hand movements on his dick. His little pout tells you that it's too gentle, like a teasing butterfly. You smirk and start to lick his ear while your hand movement continues. "You stopped again. Start over. If you don't say it perfectly 10 times then I won't give you a reward."

The word "Reward" caught his attention, now trying his best to concentrate on the words.

"ThechemistrybetweenusisassweetaschocolateGhennechocolate" He started reciting the lines in one breath, fast enough to not let his concentration break and start moaning. He continued reciting this way until he got to 10.

"Nuna… It was hard.. so can I get my reward now?" he faces you with a cheeky smile, his eyes filled with desire and out of breath. You stand up from the sofa to pull your clothes over your head, slowly exposing your naked body in front of him. His cock twitches and his hand automatically strokes his member when he sees your figure. You slap his hand away.

"It seems you've forgotten the rules?" you stand over him, fully exposed, with a sharp gaze. He gulps and couldn't take his eyes off your wet p*ssy. He swallows hard. His body shaking slightly from anticipation.

Instead of moving closer again, you move to get something from the coffee table, purposely bending over so he could see your excitement closer. You pay attention to the reflection on the tv to check if he's looking at you. You pull out lube from the compartment.

"No. I don't want it! I want to eat you!" He starts pouting. You saddle him, teasing his member as you slide down on its side. Jung Hi thinks it’s so close yet so far. Your juices wet his knees and at that moment he really just wanted to take you, but you notice his patience running out so you use your blouse to tie his hands together.

"You cheated. Do you think cheaters get what they want?" Jung Hi's expression still didn't look good but it soon changed when he felt the lube on his dick. You start pumping him, slowly, letting the lube heat up and making sure to cover every inch. You start moving your hands faster and with more pressure. Hi has his eyes closed fully enjoying the treatment, already forgotten what he wanted. His body starts leaning sideways so you pull on his tied hands, you felt his cock twitch when you did this. You kept him steady and you saw him lick his lips again. His voice hoarse "Nuna.. Kiss… KissKiss..kissme.. Please.." barely understandable beyond the moans. You oblige and kiss him.

You kiss him harder and harder, barely letting him catch his breath as one hand pleases him and the other keeps him in place. You bite his lip teasingly and you feel his pace going slower. Hi was about to cum and you allowed him. You find the timing to bite his neck and that sets him off the edge. White liquid splashes on your stomach, making you feel hot and finally realizing how dripping wet you became. Jung Hi was still riding his orgasm and you pump one or two more times to help out. Even in his daze and ragged breathing, he puts you in between his arms, effectively locking you in due to his tied hands.

His gaze changes but a look you're familiar with. You feel your anticipation grow as you stay in this position, in between his arms, saddling him with no escape. You didn't realize you bit your lips in excitement.

Jung Hi whispers to you _ **"Do you want to play with me?"**_


End file.
